no one lives forever
by lieseled
Summary: A girl, a city, the act of letting go. A brief collection of thoughts about the book thief's life in Australia.


"_I suppose in the end, the whole of life becomes an act of_** letting go**_, __but what always hurts the most is not taking a moment to __say _**goodbye**_." _

* * *

A/N: Writing fics is not something I typically do, due to lack of inspiration/talent, but sometimes, I do write. I guess the one time I do write it's not really for fandom, as much as it is a book I really like. I always wanted to know about Liesel's life in Australia, though I didn't make it plot oriented because of my complete lack of talent when it comes to that. But in the meantime, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

* * *

_**+ beyond the pages**_

She runs her fingers through the page, thinking intently, trying to process the words on the page. It's not German, she suddenly realizes. This isn't Germany. Which, of course, she knows, but sometimes that just doesn't sink in.

But sometimes it's hard to remember. Sydney has been so kind to her, sometimes she feels like she's at home, in the library, devouring the written word. But it's not the same. She knows that. She doesn't want to be, that being the only reason she invested all her money in moving somewhere new, across the entire world, a place that isn't plagued by war and they speak a different language.

She knows the alphabet, inside and out. It's the same as the one they used back home. But her English is rusty, marked by an accent that is obviously foreign, and consistent stumbling across words. She's learned new ones every day. Cat. Book. Apartment. Library. She's even beginning to read.

Just like the olden days, she thinks to herself. With Hans. She doesn't notice the silent tears that are forming. She can't process the reason behind these tears, but she knows, realizes. Hans is long gone. His soul and his body are no longer one, carried to a place no one knows of, hopefully better than Nazi Germany. He's never going to come back.

* * *

_** + yellow**_

He leans his face towards her, his hands wrapped around her neck. She smiles, leaning in. But just as they're about to kiss, her vision is clouded by a wisp of hair. Yellow hair, hair that could only be described as that of the color of lemons. Rudy's hair. But this isn't Himmel Street, this isn't him. She pulls away in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" the man asks calmly, with a gentleness to him that Liesel had never known.

"I...nothing. Everything's fine," she responds, taking deep breaths to conceal her emotions.

Two years later, after the kiss that seals their union as husband and wife, he says softly, "You know, I think Rudy's watching from somewhere beyond where we can see. And I think he's happy."

She doesn't say anything. She just smiles, wider than he's ever seen her before.

* * *

_** + a grief that can't be spoken**_

She's older now, and everyone she loves is passing away. Seems that there are more loved ones going than she even thought there were people she loved. Alex Steiner, her husband, Max, were all gone. She takes relief in the fact that their deaths were peaceful, nothing like the bloody, brutal deaths that had scarred her childhood. She has her children, even grandchildren, but they're never _there _(though she understands, they lead busy lives).

When she finally falls into the arms of death, it is a peaceful death, with very little pain. Perhaps the deaths that scarred her so greatly when she was younger would not have been so harsh if this was how they happened.

Her body is disposed of in a small ceremony, attended by only those closest to her. It's quiet and calm, just as she'd always thought death was supposed to be. They don't mourn, because if there's one thing she's taught them in her lifetime it's that letting go is a natural part of life, and being consumed by grief won't change anything. And though they won't speak of it, Liesel Meminger would forever be remembered.

* * *

A/N: This drabble collection ended up being a lot shorter than I'd expected to, mainly due to my blatant lack of inspiration for any more of them. Though I will add to them if I ever think of more, either as separate chapters, or additions to this. Review if you liked it, or even if you didn't, I don't care. Well I hope you liked it.


End file.
